Games
by DarkJediJade
Summary: One shot of Palpatine's thoughts about Isard. Dark.


_A/N: Quickly written one shot trying to understand Palpy's side of things better, and how he viewed Isard. Kinda a dark creepy fic. _

Ysanne Isard, Iceheart to most… I study her as she crosses the room to stand beside me, lowering her posture imperceptibly as she approaches. She is a curiosity, an enigma. It is not lack of women in my life that drives my interest in her. Certainly not. There is no woman I could not have should I choose… nor does fear inspire it. Oh to be sure the perfect state of loyalty I keep her in so she never entertains treasonous thoughts of my death in her lust for power is convenient… but it is not necessary. A Force blind woman like her would never even come close to success. Treason however, should she ever choose to entertain or attempt such thoughts would result in her demise. That unfortunate turn of events would rob me of the chance to study her, and that would be most disappointing indeed. I bring my focus back to the woman who waits in calm, deferent silence beside me, knowing I will acknowledge her when I choose, and that I am aware of her there. Slipping an arm around her waist I conceal a smirk at the way she curls herself so willingly into my side. Running a hand over the soft curves her blasted crimson Intelligence uniform conceals, I consider she is quite a striking thing. I suppose in a fashion my own appearance is striking, but certainly not in the same pleasant fashion as her looks. I'm not unaware many of the men of the Empire and even some of the women desire her, and yet she has no desire for them at all. The only person in the Empire who's affection and favour she seeks is my own.

"Sire?" her hesitant voice breaks the silence. Another uniqueness only I experience. She is harsh, commanding and sure of herself with most. Not with me. Though she masks it well, there is a small undercurrent of fear and uncertainty when she is with me. Oh most feel fear around me, but hers is different. She does not fear what I might do to her. No, even knowing just how dangerous I can be she does not fear that. Instead her fear is of failing me, of becoming worthless in my eyes. Her world centres on serving me, serving my Empire. It is all she has known. What is she without that? Even I could not say for certain, if I bothered to consider it in depth at all.

"Yes my dear?" I answer her calmly, meeting her bicolored gaze with my golden one, amused as she lowers her eyes before responding.

"Forgive me for my boldness my Lord, but you seem distant tonight. Is something troubling you? Might I be of service in some way?" she asks, and a rare genuine smile crosses my face as I tilt her head up so she once again meets my gaze. Her eagerness to please is always so amusing.

"Nothing troubles me Ysanne." I assure her, though I offer no explanation for my silence and she asks none. "Come my dear" I command her gently, guiding her towards my bed chambers. A smile brightens her face as she catches on to my intent. A feeling of contentment washes over her as I strip her of the damned masculine uniform, taking a moment to study her lithe form and admire it before laying her back on silken sheets- black tonight chosen specifically to mask the evidence of what I would inflict on her and she would suffer willingly for me. It wasn't that I especially cared what the cleaners thought of my choice of nocturnal amusement, but rather blood was such a troublesome thing to remove from silk, and it would not do to have imperfections. Her willing eagerness to do whatever pleases me is always thrilling to me. The games I play with her, it's true I could force a concubine to play… but that is far less interesting. It is her willingness to do anything, to suffer for me, that is so unusual. Most would beg for mercy eventually. She doesn't. She bites her tongue and tries to mask her tears striving for stoic endurance. Even when I push her to where she can no longer fight her screams of pain, she does not complain. She truly will do anything to prove her love and devotion to me. Closing the restraints around her to keep her in place I smirk. Let the games begin.


End file.
